Neon tubing is commercially available in a range of sizes, generally ranging from 8 mm to 15 mm in diameter. When deployed, it is important that the tubing be securely held, to reduce the likelihood of wind damage and the like. At present, this is done with specific tube supports designed to accommodate a specifically sized tube. A single tube support which could accommodate multiple tubing diameters would be very desirable as it would cost less to produce and less to keep in inventory.
Commercially available tube supports are provided in multiple pieces. The pieces must be separately manufactured. A supply of the proper pieces must be kept in inventory, and assembled prior to use. On site, separate pieces can be dropped or lost. A tube support which is molded as a one-piece unit would provide lower production costs and lower deployment costs, and would therefore be very desirable.
Neon tubing is presently constructed of thin-walled glass. The tubing is easily destroyed during handling and under conditions of use. A tube support device which provides a cushioned support of the tubing would provide longer life for the tubing, and would be very desirable.
A tube support which provides a positive latching mechanism without the use of hand tools would be very desirable because it could be more easily installed than existing tube supports. The risk of damaging the tubing or dropping the hand tool to an inconvenient location would also be reduced.